maho no ai
by niki230
Summary: Mikan es una chica de 15 años que vive junto a su tio Reo, su tia y malcriada prima, pero que pasara si descubre que es una poderosa hechicera y deba ir a gakuen alice. tendra nuevas amistades?, encontrara el amor haya? los opuestos se atraen o no?. Soy novata porfavor lean no se arrepentiran •
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1: inicio y presente parte 1_

15 años antes:

Era una noche fría y oscura de luna llena, la luna era tan brillante que iluminaba la calle donde se encontraba un joven adulto de cabello rubio casi por los hombros, de ojos violetas, y con un lunar cerca de su ojo derecho. Su ropa consistía en una camisa rosa de botones con los primeros 4 botones abiertos, tenía unos pantalones negros hasta los tobillos y unos zapatos negros. Mientras el hombre esperaba a que llegaran sus aliados miraba fijamente una casa hermosa que casi parecía una mansión, la casa era de un bello tono blanco, con flores rojas a los costados de la puerta (no sé si me entienden) de dos plantas y con 4 ventanas (dos en cada planta) con unas hermosas cortinas semitransparentes color lila que permitían que las luz de la luna pasara por a través de estas.

Después de unos 20 min. De esperar y mirar fijamente la casa apareció un hombre con un antifaz blanco, ropa negra, lleno de anillos y aretes, con las uñas pintadas de negro, en si su aspecto era terrorífico (no me digas ¬¬)

"Buenas noches Rei, al fin llegas, vaya que tardaste." Le dijo el rubio

"Buenas noches Narumi, perdone la demora es que tenia algunos asuntos que atender."

"Bueno Rei eso ya no importa, lo importante es que shiki está a punto de llegar junto con shiki y la pequeña"

"está seguro de esto Narumi? No parece buena idea dejar a la joven mikan con su tío Reo, no sería mejor llevarla a la academia de una vez y criarla allá? Después de todo todos sabrán de la única sobreviviente de la familia Yukihira ante el ataque de Kounji tarde o temprano." dijo Rei (persona) en tono serio y cortante.

"no lo creo Rei después de todo correrá menos peligro con su única familia "real" que le queda que en la academia."dijo Narumi cortante ante aquella idea

"de acuerdo yo solo decía…y hablando de la joven donde esta shiki con la bebe?"pregunto Rei serio y harto de esperar

"ya debe estar a punto de llegar ten un poco de paciencia por favor ¬¬"

Mientras ellos dos se mataban con la mirada sonó un leve sonido de una rama pisada por alguien al pasar lo que hizo que hizo que la "discusión" de miradas acabara y miraran sorprendidos y aliviados a la persona en frente de ellos.

"shiki si que tardaste"dijeron Narumi y Rei al m ismo tiempo con tono seco e impaciente.

"Buenas noches caballeros, lamento la demora pero tenía asuntos que atender como el director de la academia." dijo con tono frio

"bueno ya que estamos todos aquí Narumi como planea hacer que Reo acepte a la joven?"

"no importa director trajo a la pequeña o no?"pregunto Narumi en forma seria pero lo más respetuosa posible

"sí, aquí esta" dijo shiki señalando a una pequeña bebe envuelta por una manta rosa pálido

"Persona (Rei) tiene razón Narumi-sensei como hará para que reo la cuida hasta que ingrese a la academia?" dijo shiki

"bueno ya que conozco bien a reo y sé que es fiel a la academia a pesar de ser un simple humano, se que aceptara a mikan si se le explica la situación así que escribí una carta" dijo Narumi entusiasta sacando una carta de su bolsillo.

Así sin más dejaron a la pequeña hechicera durmiendo en la puerta de aquella casa blanca junto con la carta que decía:

"querido reo aquí tu amigo Narumi espero que por favor cuides a la hija de tu hermana yuca hasta que pueda ingresar a la academia hasta entonces por favor cuida de ella

Atte: Narumi-sensei"

_En la actualidad:_

Pov de mikan:

"Mikan despierta ya es tarde y hoy es el cumpleaños de tu prima Rosa!" se escucho desde la primera panta de la casa

"*bostezo*…mmm… si tía Mary (se lee merry) ya voy!"dijo la joven chica estirándose para levantarse de su cama.

Hola mi nombre es mikan Yukihira y tengo 15 años no recuerdo nada de mis padres excepto lo que me ha contado mi tío Reo. El y su novia tienen una hija de mi edad que se llama rosa ella es de cabello negro con ojos color avellana como los míos, pero a diferencia mía ella es la consentida que consigue todo lo que quiere y que me ha fastidiado desde que tengo memoria en la escuela no tengo amigas por su culpa pero ya estoy acostumbrada y solo la ignoro. Hoy es un día especial tanto para mí como para ella ya que a pesar de ser el que mas me fastidia con sus regalos ya que mi niñera no está disponible como en todos sus paseos anuales me llevaran con ellos este año y estoy muy emocionada ya que este año iremos al zoológico. ¡YEI! Que emoción!

o mi tío Reo. El y su novia tienen una hija de mi edad que se llama Rosa ella es de cabello negro con ojos color avellana como los míos, pero a diferencia mía ella es la consentida que consigue todo lo que quiere y que me ha fastidiado desde que tengo memoria en la escuela no tengo amigas por su culpa pero ya estoy acostumbrada y solo la ignoro. Hoy es un día especial tanto para mí como para ella ya que a pesar de ser el que más me fastidia con sus regalos ya que mi niñera no está disponible como en todos sus paseos anuales me llevaran con ellos este año y estoy muy emocionada ya que este año iremos al zoológico. ¡YEI! Qué emoción!

Y aunque me hayan dejado acompañarlos de mala gana me siento muy feliz de ir =D

_Flash back_

Reo y mary estaban planeando el viaje anual que siempre hacían por el cumpleaños de Rosa y cabe decir que mikan faltaba a cada uno de estos. Pero este año la niñera que la cuidaba no podía hacerlo entonces comenzó una discusión entre la pareja mientras las chicas los espiaban desde un armario

"cariño Tania (la niñera) me acaba de informar que tiene un viaje familiar este año y que no puede hacerse cargo de mikan" dijo Mary algo "triste" y desilusionada

"y no hay mas niñeras disponibles?" pregunto Reo un poco molesto por las quejas de su esposa

"no, creo que este año tendremos que llevar a esta mocosa con nosotros" dijo refiriendo obviamente a mikan (vaya se nota que la adora ¬.¬)

"entonces está decidido mikan vendrá con nosotros "dijo Reo con una felicidad casi indetectable

"!queeee!" grito Rosa saliendo del armario en donde estaban escondidas "Ella vendrá con nosotros?"dijo haciendo sus pun cheros de niña de 3 años

"si, Algún problema?" dijo Reo cortante lo cual sorprendió a la niña y a su esposa

"no se puede hacer nada entonces -.-" dijo Mary mostrando su desprecio hacia mikan

En eso mikan también sale del armario con estrellitas en los ojos.

"enserio tío?" dijo esperanzada la niña

"si Mikan ahora se pueden retirar mañana deben estar despiertas temprano para alistarnos, ok?" dijo como orden Reo

"sip" dijeron las chicas al unísono

_Fin flash Black _

Fin del Pov.


	2. Chapter 2 visita al zoologico

**Holaaa! Aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de maho no ai y enserio perdonen la demora es que no he tenido tiempo jeje gomenasai**

**Algo que les debo aclarar es que el principio de este es como el principio del pov de mikan pero fuera de este**

**-no se te ocurrió otra forma de iniciarlo verdad?**

**Yo: quien dijo eso?**

**Tu conciencia baka**

**Yo: bueno si no se me ocurrió pero hay que admitir que quedo bien :p**

**Bueno eso si**

**Yo:como sea disfruten el capi ;)**

_Chapter 2: visita al zoológico_

"Mikan despierta ya es tarde y hoy es el cumpleaños de tu prima Rosa!" se escucho desde la primera panta de la casa

"*bostezo*…mmm… si tía Mary (se lee merry) ya voy!"dijo la joven chica estirándose para levantarse de su cama.

Mientras mikan se levantaba y se ponía sus zapatos, su prima rosa grito desde debajo de las escaleras del sótano (cabe decir que el cuarto de mikan está ubicado en el sótano y no es muy lindo q digamos ¬¬)

"¡Mikan baja rápido que el desayuno no se va a hacer solooo….y hoy es mi cumpleaños!" grito con voz chillona y con mucho ego.

"si, si ya se Rosa ya voy ten paciencia -.-"dijo mikan bajando del sótano

7.7 cara de Rosa

Cuando Mikan al fin bajo las escaleras fue directo a la cocina a preparar el desayuno el cual consistía en unos huevos fritos con tocino y un tazón de ensalada de frutas

Después de que todos desayunaran en un silencio un tanto incomodo para mikan, su tío Reo dijo

"gracias por el desayuno mikan has mejorado en la cocina"

"jeje gracias tío =D" respondió mikan alegre ante el alago

"tampoco te alegres tanto que solo fue un alago estúpida ¬¬" dijo la cumpleañera con un toque de…..celos?

Después de que terminaran de recoger todo y de lavar los platos (lo cual obviamente hizo mikan)

La "hermosa" pareja estaba esperando a que las dos niñas se terminaran de vestir para irse

Después de cómo media hora de espera, las niñas al fin bajaron listas y dispuestas a disfrutar del paseo

Rosa llevaba un hermoso vestido lila 3 cm mas arriba de la rodilla, con una cinta color rosa pastel en la cintura, un collar que decía su nombre con pequeñas gemas rosadas y unas bailarinas moradas, peinada con una diadema, mientras

Que Mikan llevaba una blusa blanca de tirantes y una enagua negra 2 cm mas arriba de la rodilla junto con unas convers negras , una pulsera negra que decía su nombre en plateado (esta última fue un regalo de sus padres al nacer.) y con un peinado de dos colitas bajas(NA: no se si me entienden pero bueno ya que)

"bien chicas veo que ya están listas" dijo la tía mary la cual llevaba un vestido celeste ajustado, con tacones, unos aretes de rubíes azules y un collar con una gema color azul marino y un sombrero blanco.

"y debo admitir que se ven preciosas chicas" dijo Reo mientras las inspeccionaba de pies a cabeza.

"Muchas gracias , me puse lo mejor que encontré ya que es la primera vez que ire con ustedes a un paseo " dijo Mikan un poco sonrojada ya que nunca en su vida la habían alagado por su apariencia, no porque no fuera linda si no porque todos sus compañeros sabían que si la alagaban su prima se enojaría y haría un berrinche o como todos le dicen "un papelón" en frente de todos.

"tampoco te acostumbres ya que esta vez fue solo porque no había niñera y a mis papas no les gusta dejarte sola después de lo que paso la ultima vez 7.7" sentencio su prima con envidia ya que a pesar de que mikan fuera de su misma edad ella era un poquito más linda que ella.

"jeje si pero eso fue cuando teníamos 13 y ya tengo 15 años ¬¬, pero ese no es el punto el punto es que vámonos ya o llegaremos tarde :D" contesto mikan primero enfadad y después tan alegre como una niña de 5 años.

"que bipolar" pensaron todos los presentes con una gotita estilo anime en su cabeza.

"bueno chicas ya suban al auto o de verdad no llegaremos temprano" ordeno mary para quitar la tensión que había.

Después de que todos subieron al auto se encaminaron al zoológico ya que era un viaje largo de una hora.

Lo que nadie noto excepto mikan fue que mientras subían al auto su prima le susurro al oído en tono amenazante "más te vale que no me arruines el cumpleaños con alguna de tus bobadas o ideas estúpidas oíste?"

Mientras tanto en la academia:

Rei estaba junto a Narumi y una adivina a la cual le voy a decir Nina ya que olvide su nombre real XD.

"Oye Nina que es lo que ves? Pregunto un curioso Narumi

"shhhh… calla Narumi que me desconcentras ¬¬" dijo la adivina algo harta por que era como la quinta vez que Narumi preguntaba lo mismo." Mikan ya tiene 15 cierto?"

"Si, pero ya déjate de rodeos Nina y di lo que ves de una buena vez" dijo esta ves Rei impaciente

"muy bien lo diré ¬¬, ella está en camino al zoo (le voy a decir asi porque ya me da flojera escribir el nombre completo)

junto con su "familia" si asi se les puede decir, porque su prima cumple años"

"entonces que hay de sus alices?"Esta vez pregunto Narumi

"bien sus alices se suponen están despertando como paso aquella ves que tenia 13 y sin querer mientras la vigilaba Hayate , ella copeo su alice y dejo la casa patas arriba por culpa del viento"

"entonces si la podemos traer a la academia cierto" Rei

2si, supongo" respondió Nina dudosa"

"porque supones Nina-chan" pregunto Narumi curioso Narumi curioso

"porque aun no hay pruebas concretas de que esto sea cierto asi que será mejor vigilarla y si algo sucede la traemos de inmediato, ok?" dijo firme la adivina

"si, Rei tienes a alguien disponible para que la vigile?"

"SI, le avisare de inmediato" respondió Rei para irse y asi termino la discusión entre los tres profesores.

30 min después ya le había ordenado a ese alumno disponible que fuera al zoo a vigilar a Mikan y descubrir si sus poderes están despertando o no.

NATUME POV:

Que horros mi querido sensei(nótese el sarcasmo)me ha enviado a vigilar a una mocosa por el resto del dia e informarle si hay algo inusual, maldito Rei si no fuera porque es mi primo ya lo habría quemado vivo 7.7. Me pregunto que tendrá de especial esa tal Mikan, bueno tarde o temprano lo sabré

FIN POV

En el zoo

"YEI, al fin llegamos que emoción" dijo Mikan alegre.

"si este cumpleaños va a estar genial" presumió su prima

"bueno niñas a donde quieren ir primero?" pregunto Reo

"Ya sé qué tal si vamos por un helado" propuso su tía

"siiii!"Respondieron las dos al unisonó

Mientras ellos compraban un helado que por cierto el de mikan era de menta y el de rosa de chicle,

No se percataron que unos ojos carmesí los miraba a la distancia

Natsume POV

Que aburrido es esto, me pregunto cual de las dos será esa tal Mikan

mmmmmmmmm… bueno solo queda esperar

fin POV

en eso mikan se resbalo y sin querer hizo que el helado de rosa se callera y esta furiosa por esto le arrebato la pulsera.

"oye rosa devuela"

"no tu me quitaste mi helado yo te quito esta fea pulsera" dijo arrogante rosa

"fue un accidente ahora dámela, es un regalo de mis padres" dijo Mikan apunto de llorar ya que el único recuerdo que pose de sus padres"

Y con forme esta discusión avanzaba el dueño de los ojos carmesí observaba atento y cabe decir que ya sabe quién es mikan

Y mikan de la ira que tenia inconscientemente copeo el alice de Natsume y quemo un poco el pelo de su prima.

Natsume POV

WOW, alto ahí, esta chica está usando mi alice? Con forme a su expresión se nota que es la primera vez que lo utiliza, ah, claro Persona dijo que ella posee el alice de copeo, supongo que como estoy cerca llego a copear mi alice, ja aunque debo admitir que ver a esa mocosa exagerando lo de su cabello, es divertido pero mejor lo apago.

Fin POV

En eso Natsume apago el fuego del cabello de rosa el cual solo se quemo las puntas y mientras los tios de mikan la regañaban rosa estaba que se reia por dentro, se dirigían al auto para volver a casa.

Continuara.

**Bien espero que les haya gustado porque dure mucho hacerlo =)**

**Y creo que me quedo mas largo de lo que esperaba ya mismo voy a comenzar a escribir el capitulo tres espero sus reviews ya que estos me motivan aun mas a escribir **

**Acepto criticas, alagos, tomatazos, consejos, opiniones, etc…**

**Hasta la próxima ;p**

**Nos leemos, matane**


	3. Chapter 3 soy una hechicera alice!

**Holaaaaaaa….. **

**¡Yei! Ya estoy de vuelta con otro capítulo ;)**

**Perdón la demora es que hoy entre a clases y estos días he tenido que andar de acá para allá**

**Comprando los cuadernos y otros útiles escolares u.u**

**Conciencia: que irresponsable todo hasta último minuto**

**Yo: quien dijo eso 0.0**

**Conciencia: quien más? Obvio que yo baka ¬¬**

**Yo: aaahhh…. Claro eres tú, no me asustes así 7.7**

**Conciencia: okey okey, no es para tanto 7.7**

**Yo: bueno como sea ¬¬, bueno y sin más preámbulo aquí está el capitulo #3 ;)**

**Declaimer: gakuen alice y sus personajes no me pertenecen u.u (ojala Natsume fuera mío)**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

En el capitulo anterior:

En eso Natsume apago el fuego del cabello de rosa el cual solo se quemo las puntas y mientras los tíos de mikan la regañaban rosa estaba que se reía por dentro, se dirigían al auto para volver a casa.

Chapter 3: ¡¿Soy una hechicera alice?! O.o

Después de que subieran al auto Natsume llamo a persona para informarle lo sucedido:

"diga" contesto persona un tanto curioso al notar que la llamada era de nadie más y nadie menos que de su primo (como conté en el capitulo anterior creo, persona es el primo de Natsume).

"persona tengo algo que informarte" dijo Natsume serio y frio como siempre (N\A ay que tierno*sarcasmo*¬¬)

"bueno que es? O.o Y ya te he dicho que no me llames persona que me digas Rei o primo¬¬" dijo persona primero curioso y luego algo molesto pues ya le había dicho otras veces que no lo llamara así.

"tss como sea, PRIMO, la cosa es que esta niña acaba de usar mi alice en el cabello de su prima" dijo Natsume serio y algo desesperado, resaltando la palabra "primo" en la oración.

"oh, ya veo bueno le informare a Narumi de este acontecimiento." dijo persona algo serio y con una emoción imperceptible porque lo llamaron primo. "y dime una cosa más Natsume"

"qué? 7.7 respondió serio y algo harto ya que estaba cansado de perseguir a Mikan por todo el zoológico y quería descansar en su árbol de cerezos.

"bueno, apagaste el fuego del cabello de la chica cierto? 7.7" pregunto persona serio y cortante con un poco de preocupación

"Hmj, si lo apague, por mas gracioso que fuera, si lo apague ¬¬" respondió cortante ante tal estúpida pregunta,.

"de acuerdo solo eso quería saber, ya puedes volver a la academia" dijo persona para después colgar y dar por finalizada la conversación.

Después de guardar su teléfono Natsume se encamino a la academia para poder descansar.

Con Mikan:

Apenas llegaron a la casa, después de entrar lo primero que hizo rosa fue recordarle a sus padres lo del incidente del cabello , pero obviamente esta lo decía como si hubiera sido apropósito.

"ahora dinos mikan como y porque quemaste el cabello de mi hija!?" Pregunto o más bien grito su tía furiosa ya que tanto ella como su hija es una exagerada.

"bueno tranquila cariño, apuesto a que mikan tiene una buena explicación para lo que sucedió" dijo Reo en un intento de tranquilizar a su esposa pues el también quería saber cómo fue que paso lo del cabello de su querida hija.

"ya les dije que no lo sé, que se quemo solo 7.7" respondió Mikan algo desesperada y enojada porque era como la quinta vez que se lo preguntaban.

"claro que debes saber tú fuiste la que me lo quemo" dijo su prima en un tono infantil y de acusación haciéndose la victima por decirlo así.

"bueno Mikan lo siento, pero como no nos quieres decir estas castigada, ahora ve a tu habitación y estas castigada no tienes permitido salir hasta que reflexiones y nos digas la verdad 7.7" dijo su tío en forma autoritaria y algo molesto.

"pero ya les dije la verdad, si no me creen es su problema" susurro mikan pero lo suficientemente alto como para que su tío la escuchara.

"dije a tu habitación!" semi-grito Reo enfadado ante tal comentario pues se le hacía imposible creer que eso era cierto.

"si ya se ya voy ¬¬" contesto mikan con una mirada asesina, para luego subir corriendo las escaleras y cerrar de un puertaso la puerta de su cuarto.

Mientras tanto en la academia:

"Narumi te tengo noticias" dijo Reo entrando en la oficina de Narumi quien estaba hablando con Nina de temas irrelevantes.

"ejem… 7.7" bufo la adivina al notar que no la saludaron a ella.

"oh, lo ciento Nina no note tu presencia" se disculpo Reo en un tono frio pero a la vez calido ya que ellos se conocían desde la infancia.

"bueno y que noticias nos tienes?" pregunto Narumi intentando quitar ese ambiente tan incomodo pero a la vez curioso.

"Bueno pues recibí noticias de Natsume y resulta que Mikan acaba de copear su alice y quemo el pelo de su prima" respondió Rei recordando la conversación con su primo.

"de acuerdo, entonces no hay tiempo que perder" dijo Nina algo entusiasmada pensando lo que había dicho en la mañana.

"a que te refieres Nina-chan?" pregunto Narumi incrédulo e incomodo por la mirada que Persona le lanzo como diciendo Q-U-E E-S-T-U-P-I-D-O pues el si capto lo que dijo Nina

"que ya es hora de traer a la chica a la academia idiota ¬¬" respondió Nina mirando seria a Narumi

"oh, eso, de acuerdo y quién la va a traer?" pregunto de nuevo Narumi de nuevo, intentando pensar en quien podría ser(que tonto ¬¬)

En eso Rei y Nina se vuelven a ver con miradas cómplices para luego mirar a Narumi y decir:

"tú la traerás" respondieron al unisonó pues ninguno de los dos quería discutir con Reo al respecto imaginando la reacción que podría tener este.

"queeee…..? Porque yo?" dijo Narumi con un tono infantil y algo sorprendido porque muy pocas veces esos dos se ponían de acuerdo( Rei y Nina)

"porque de nosotros tres tu eres el que mejor conoce a Reo y eres el más apto para esta tarea" se excuso Nina pensando en que si no podría ser ella.

"de acuerdo, yo iré 7,7" dijo resignado Narumi sabiendo que ninguno cedería

Así después de esto partió a la casa de mikan para traerla a la academia.

Narumi POV:

*suspiro* no hay de otra espero que Reo deje que mikan venga a la academia por las buenas sino tendre que utilizar mis feromonas en el y en su familia, aunque creo que no funcionara en mikan ya que tiene el alice de anulación,

Ya casi llego será mejor que apresure el paso.

Fin POV

Con Mikan en su "cuarto"

Mikan estaba acostada boca arriba en su cama mirando la pulsera que Rosa le había quitado.

Mikan POV

Aaahhh… al menos no le paso nada a mi pulsera, aunque aun no comprendo como se encendió ese fuego, Recuerdo que en ese momento sentí algo como una presencia…mmm….. CLARO QUE NO PUEDE SER pero que cosas dices mikan?

En eso suena el timbre de la casa…ding…dong…ding…dong

mmm...? me pregunto quien será? O.o

"Mikan abre la puerta!" se escucho el grito de su tía desde abajo

"ya voy" le respondo cortante, sinceramente no estoy de humor y mucho menos para soportar a estas dos( rosa y mary) ahhh….*suspiro* bueno mejor abro antes de que vuelva a gritar 7.7

Fin POV.

Después de bajar corriendo las escaleras, Mikan abre la puerta y se encuentra con un muchacho como de unos 30 años de cabello rubio por los hombros y con algunas ondulaciones en las puntas, con una camisa magenta , unos pantalones ajustados color negro, unos zapatos color negro con cordones morados, un anillo plateado en su mano izquierda y con una cadena con un diamante color rosa oscuro en forma de triangulo alrededor de su cuello.

"quien es este travesti?" piense mikan algo sorprendida pero a la vez un poco más animada ante su pensamiento

"hola mucho gusto, yo soy Narumi y estoy buscando a Reo" dice cortes Narumi y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"claro ya lo llamo por cierto soy Mikan mucho gusto" se presenta de igual forma la chica.

" Tío un travesti te busca!" grito en voz alta mikan

"No soy travesti" piensa triste Narumi con una gotita estilo anime bajando por su nuca (creo q así se escribe) mientras da un ligero suspiro.

"oh, vaya Narumi eres tú, cuanto tiempo, como has estado?" pregunta Reo saliendo del comedor y con un periódico en la mano

"vaya Reo veo que no has cambiado mucho, como sabrás vengo a llevarme a Mikan" dice Narumi serio y frio pues quería regresar con Mikan a la academia lo más pronto posible.

"A LLEVARME A MI?" grita mikan sorprendida y a la vez un poco asustada.

Ante este grito sale la metiche de Rosa de la cocina para luego llegar al lado de mikan y preguntar:

"como que te la vas a llevar? A que te refieres travesti?" pregunta Rosa primero curiosa y después en tono de burla.

"si mi hija tiene razón Narumi a que te refieres con que te la vas a llevar? Pregunta serio Reo.

"bueno primero que nada no soy travesti y segundo pues si mal no me informaron mikan quemo el cabello de su prima no es así?" responde primero harto por que ya le habían dicho travesti 2 veces y después en un tono frio no muy común en el.

"si eso paso y que? Es obvio que algo utilizo, pues no posee un alice de fuego" dijo Reo algo extrañado y enojado.

"exacto, pero posee el alice de de copeo junto con otros alices asi que te informo que ella se viene conmigo 7.7" responde Narumi algo desesperado (esos dos se olvidaron la presencia de mikan y de rosa)

"un momento" interrumpe mikan, en eso su tio y Narumi la vuelven a ver. "Que es un alice y que tiene que ver eso conmigo?"

"bueno pues te explicare todo eso en el camino " responde Narumi con una sonrisa y un tono algo paternal

"oh, ya veo, iré a empacar =D" dije mikan primero en tono dudoso y después alegre.

"espera mikan nadie te ha dado permiso de irte¬¬" dice reo autoritario tomándola del brazo.

"que yo sepa tu no eres mi padre para darme ordenes 7.7" dice mikan seria para después zafarse de su agarre y subir a su cuarto a empacar sus cosas

"*suspiro* ya no puedo hacer nada, y porque vienes así de repente a convencer a usar tus feromonas en mi sobrina para llevártela 7.7" pregunta Reo serio convencido de que Narumi utilizo su alice en mikan

"pues te informo Reo que si ella quiso venir conmigo lo hizo por voluntad propia, pues mis feromonas no funcionan en ella¬¬" responde Narumi con una mirada matona ante tal incriminación.

"a que te refieres con que no funcionan?" pregunto sorprendido y curioso Reo ya que no había oído de alguien que fuera inmune al alice de feromonas

"pues ella es una multialice y entre sus alices está la anulación así que anula mi alice." Responde Narumi la pregunta de Reo sorprendido de que tanto tiempo que paso con ella y no lo noto.

"ya veo y a que te refieres con multialice?" pregunta de nuevo incrédulamente el tío de mikan (ya se parece a Narumi XD)

"pues me refiero a que posee varios alices baka 7,7" responde Narumi como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

"ya veo" dice serio Reo ante el baka.

En eso baja mikan con 2 maletas una roja y la otra celeste y un pequeño bolso color rosa con cosméticos perfumes y demás.

"ya estoy lista" dice mikan con una sonrisa que hacía notar la felicidad que posee en ese momento

Mikan POV

Al fin me podre ir de esta casa y alejarme de Rosa por un largo tiempo…espero…7.7

"permíteme ayudarte con tus maletas Mikan, una limosina esta esperándonos afuera" dice ese tal Narumi no sé porque pero me parece muy confiable espero llevarme bien con el creo que después de todo no es un travesti.

"Espera, dijiste una limosina?" pregunto incrédula¬¬ obvio que dijo una limosina pero es que estoy tan emocionada nunca he viajado en una.

"si, dije limosina mikan-chan y nos va a dejar si no nos damos prisa ;)" dice en un tono alegre y afeminado 7.7

Pero no importa estoy muy feliz =D

Después de decir eso me extendió una mano para que le entregara una maleta y así lo hice,

Después me despedí de mí y del resto de mi "familia" para después subir a la limosina junto con Narumi.

Fin POV

"ahora si mikan-chan tienes alguna duda de la academia?"Pregunta Narumi después de que se montaron a la limosina y esta arranco

"bueno Narumi-sensei me preguntaba que es un hechicero alice y que tiene que ver eso conmigo?" pregunto mikan dudosa

"mmm.. a ver déjame explicarte….un alice es un poder por decirlo así que ciertas personas poseen, estas personas son llamadas hechiceras alice y tu mikan-chan eres una multialice" responde Narumi alegre a la pregunta de mikan

"a que se refiere con multialice?" pregunta de nuevo (que la palabra MULTIalice no es algo obvia?)

"bueno eres una multialice porque posees más de un alice así que en teoría eres una hechicera muy poderosa

"ya veo y por casualidad puedo saber cuáles alices poseo? Pregunta curiosa la chica mientras se acomodaba mejor en el asiento

"pues tu mikan-chan posees los alices de robo, copeo, inserción y anulación de alice ;)" responde Narumi muy animado pues ya no le decía travesti.

"ya veo, pero no se usarlos:-s" dice mikan algo triste.

"por eso no te preocupes que pronto sabrás como utilizarlos" dice Narumi posando su mano en el hombro de mikan para animarla.

"y falta mucho para llegar a la academia?" pregunta mikan ansiosa por conocer la academia

"ya casi mikan-chan no te desesperes, es que tenemos que recoger a otra estudiante que volvió de un viaje y hay que recogerla en la parada de autobús para así ir todos a la academia ok?" dice Narumi con una sonrisa notando el entusiasmo de Mikan.

"ok" responde sonriendo.

Continuara:

**Que les pareció el capitulo? **

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**Recuerden dejar reviews que me animan mucho =D**

**Conciencia: si ya lo sabemos baka**

**Yo: y a ti quien te invito?¬¬**

**Conciencia: pues yo soy parte de ti ¬¬**

**Yo: si pero que no tienes nada mejor que hacer que no sea fastidiarme?**

**Conciencia: nop, bueno como sea ya termino el capitulo ya no hay nada que hacer**

**Yo: tienes razón ah, espera quiero agradecerle a kanna meiko por su apoyo**

**Y tambn le quiero agradecer a monyprincess pero a ella ya la conozco en la vida real¬¬**

**Bueno hasta el próximo capitulo ;)**

**matane**


	4. Chapter 4 viaje en limocina, nueva amiga

**Holaaaa…. mis lectores(as) **

**Como están? Yo estoy muy bien=D**

**Y lamento enserio no haber podido subir un capitulo antes pero es que la escuela es una prisión:**

**Bueno quiero informarles de una vez que no podre subir capítulos tan seguido ;(**

**Conciencia: porque baka?**

**Yo: primero no me digas baka, y segundo porque ya no tengo interne en mi casa y tengo q ir donde mi abuela para hacerlo, aparte de que no puedo hacerlo todos los días y a veces la inspiración es tan traicionera que me deja sola ¬¬**

**Inspiración: que quieres decir 0.0**

**Yo: que casi siempre me dejas plantada, pero bueno inspiracios te perdono si haces el declaimer.**

**Inspiración: ok, ok ejem…. Declaimer: gakuen alice ni sus personajes le pertenecen a niki-chan, son propiedad de Tachibana Higuchi. **

**Yo: ojala natsume fuera mio -.-" bueno que disfruten el capi:**

Chapter 4: viaje en limosina ,una nueva amiga

Después de que pasaran unos 30 minutos de andar por toda la ciudad en la limosina

Mikan y Narumi no volvieron a decir una palabra después de que este le explicara todo sobre la academia, o al menos lo mas importante, asi que Mikan para interrumper el silencioso ambiente incomodo dijo:

"ne, ne Narumi-sensei" llamo con su típica voz inocente mikan, mientras la volteo a mirar un Narumi algo asustado, el cual al parecer andaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

"que sucede Mikan-chan?" pregunto Narumi con un tono de voz tranquilo y algo fraternal.

"me puedes decir como es esa chica a la cual vamos a recoger?" pregunto Mikan algo curiosa, la verdad es que Narumi solo le había dicho que iban a recoger a una chica de su edad muy talentosa de la academia pero de ahí no le dijo mas.

"claro Mikan-chan, con gusto" dijo Narumi animado pues el también sentía incomodo aquel silencio pero no había dicho nada.

"gracias ;)" dijo Mikan estampando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su rostro.  
>"podrías empezar por su nombre?"<p>

"bueno Mikan-chan su nombre es Hotaru Imai, su cabello es color negro y le llega un poco más arriba de los hombros, sus ojos son violetas como los míos pero un poco mas oscuros, le encanta el cangrejo y su alice es la invención." Contesto Narumi sonriente y se notaba que sabía mucho de Hotaru pero como no hacerlo si ella era demasiado famosa en la academia y a parte el era su profesor guía.

"y que es la invención Narumi sensei?" pregunto Mikan con un brillo de curiosidad en sus ojos mirando fijamente a Narumi esperando su respuesta.

"vaya Mikan-chan haces muchas preguntas" dijo Narumi sorprendido ante tal pregunta con una gotita estilo anime en la cabeza. "bueno Mikan-chan, el de la invención te permite crear grandes inventos, inigualables para las personas comunes u otros alices. En este caso Hotaru es de las mas talentosas." Concluyo Naru sonriendo, cuando de pronto la limosina se detuvo al frente de un hermoso edificio de unos 30 pisos de alto color gris azulado lleno de ventanas y frente a este estaba una hermosa chica pelinegra con ojos color violeta y un bello bolso color gris en sus manos y una maleta color morado oscuro.

"vaya llegas tarde Naru" dijo inexpresiva la chica mientras habría la limosina para entrar y cuando subió a la limosina esta comenzó a andar otra vez.

"hola a ti también Hotaru 7.7" dijo Narumi con una voz irónica mientras Mikan los miraba con una gotita de anime pues al al parecer Hotaru no había notado su presencia.

"Sabes que odio la ironía cuando la dirigen a mi¬¬ yyy… quien es ella?"pregunto Hotaru mirando a Mikan con una curiosidad muy muy bien oculta.

"oh, hola yo soy Mikan Sakura =D" dijo Mikan alegre y sonriendo con un solo pensamiento "al fin lo noto"

"hola yo soy Hotaru" dijo Hotaru con una sonrisa casi indetectable con una voz serena y calmada pero a la vez algo amistosa (algo que no es común en ella)

"mucho gusto hota-chan" dijo Mikan con una gran sonrisa deslumbrante estampada en su rostro mientras la nombrada frunció el ceño

"no me llames asi baka ¬¬"dijo amenazante Hotaru la cual saco un aparato rosa que decía baka-gun 10 000

"ya ya Hotaru, Mikan-chan no quería ofenderte ahora porfavor baja eso jeje" dijo Narumi nervioso pues sabia para que era ese aparato."bueno chicas creo que ambas tienen hambre no es cierto?"

"s-si" respondieron al unisono con una mirada extraña como diciendo no-volvamos-a-hacer-esto.

"bien pues entonces pasemos a comprar algo " dijo Narumi sonriendo mientras paraban el gran auto en una estación de auto-servicio,

Después cada uno compro lo que quiso y con "cada uno" me refiero a Narumi ya que el pago toda la comida.

Hotaru pidió un jugo de uva con una ensalada verde y sopa de cangrejo, mientras que Mikan pidió una hamburguesa con papas y una malteada de vainilla, mientras Narumi solo pidió un yogurt de frutas.

"vaya baka si sigues comiendo asi vas a engordar"dijo Hotaru en modo de burla viendo que lo que Mikan pidió era solo comida chatarra

"Hotaru no seas mala TT-TT" contesto Mikan haciendo un punchero." Solo una vez no hara daño"

"lo que tu digas baka" dijo Hotaru resignada

"y no me llames baka 7.7" dijo Mikan en modo desafiante

"baka" contesto Hotaru en modo retante

"has lo que quieras" dijo Mikan resignada sabiendo que si continuaba ella obviamente perdería.

Pasaron alrededor de 2 horas mas en la limosina hasta que el auto paro en seco frente a un gran portón color negro con las iniciales GA en dorado.

"bien chicas ya llegamos, despierta Mikan-chan" anuncio Narumi intentando despertar a Mikan la cual se había quedado dormida a la mitad del camino.

"despierta baka ¬¬" dijo Hotaru amenazante para después sacar su baka-gun 10 000y dispararle unas 5 veces en la cara a la adormilada chica

"auch, eso dolió Hotaru TT-TT" dijo Mikan mientras se sobaba la cabeza "ya llegamos?"

"así es Mikan-chan" contesto Narumi con una gotita en la cabeza pues había visto toda la escena

"em…etto…ne Hotaru"dijo Mikan tratando de llamr la atención de Hotaru mientras se bajaba de la limosina

"que quieres baka?" pregunto Hotaru algo curiosa

"quieres ser mi amiga?"pregunto un poco apenada

"crei que ya lo eramos" contesto la pelinegra intentando aguantar la risa

"enserio" pregunto esperanzada la chica

"sip"

"que bien, jeje solo quería asegurarme pues no he tenido amigos antes"confeso apenada Mikan, pues era cierto siempre que intentaba ser amigable su prima aparecia y lo arruinaba

"pues no te preocupes, yo tampoco he tenido pero ya somos amigas verdad?" trato de animar Hotaru a mikan

"siii…" dijo animada la chica

Después de eso entraron a la academia y se sentaron en unos sillones a esperar a Narumi quien dijo que iba a avisarle al director de su llegada, mientras hablaban de temas de poca importancia y reian.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Chan chan chan y este fue el capitulo numero 4 **

**Espero que les haya gustado y dejen reviews**

**Y ya se lo que piensan que Hotaru no rie pero es mi fic y qui al menos solo con moikan va a reir 7.7**

**Y bno les informo q no podre subir tan seguido y espero me perdonen**

**mataneeeee**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sex-sex-sex-sex-sex-sex-sex-sex-sex-sex-sex-sex-sex-sex-sex-sex-sex-sexto gradoooo.. el peor de mi vida TT-TT**

**X culpa de los pinches examines-la tarea y la falta de inspiracion no pude escribir**

**Conciencia: y los extraclases o.O**

**Yo: jeje tienes razón conciencia y los extraclases -.-**

**Conciencia: ya te extrañaba baka**

**Yo:aaaaawww… tan carñosa como siempre *sarcasmo* yo tambn te extrañe**

**Conciencia: jeje asi es y no pienso cambiar 7.7 ahora aquí tienes a una nueva amiga que nos estaba espiando**

**Inspiración: soy inocente loo jurooo… TT^TT**

**Yo: bueno eso no importa aquí estas y ahora no te escaparas hasta terminar este capitulo luego seras li bre como el viento por un tiempito mas *la amarra a una silla y le tapa la boca con cinta***

**Inspiración: mmm…ammmm…..7.7(traducción: bruja niki no daikirai)**

**Yo: aaawww..,… yo tambn te amo ;3 bno ya sin mas aquí esta el capitulo 5 ,conciencia nos harias los honores?**

**Conciencia: claro ;), gakuen alice y sus personajes son propiedad de tachibana Higuchi y no nuestra- solo los unimos a nuestras locas ideas**

**Inspiración: amm….emm…imm….ommm….amm….o.o( traducción: sálvenme de estas locas por favor!)**

chapter 5: bienvenida a la academia

con Narumi y el director

Estaba el director sentado, dando vueltas con su silla giratoria cantando "libre soy" de frozen cuando de repente entro Narumi y al percatarse de su presencia, este se sento derecho, dejo de cantar y puso su semblante serio de siempre.

"se le ofrece algo Narumi?" pregunto shiki algo nervioso implorando internamente que Narumi no hubiera visto nada de esa vergonzosa escena

"eemm..Si…venia a informarle…sobre…la llegada de Mikan Yukihira..a la academia" respondió con una gotita estilo anime en la cabeza intentando olvidar esas extrañas y perturbadoras imágenes de shiki que contemplo unos 30 segundos antes.

"oh, pues en ese caso dile a serina que la acompañe a su nueva habitacion….dime, cuales habitaciones hay disponibles?" contesto el director Shiki mientras buscaba unos papeles en el gabetero de su escritorio

"si hay una es la de Imai-chan" respondió el rubio con una sonrisa

"pero a ella no le gustan las demás personas" comento shiki algo pensativo

"pero ella y Mikan-chan parecen llevarse muy bien desde que se conocieron hace unas horas" respondió Narumi algo divertido al ver la mueca de incredulidad en la cara del director ante sus palabras.

"pues en ese caso..no veo el problema, esta decidido, puedes retirarte Narumi-sensei" respondió el director saliendo de su estado de shock

"como usted ordene, ir a decirle a Nina lo de Mikan " dijo narumi pero antes de que este saliera por la puerta shiki lo detuvo lanzándole una bolita de papel a la cabeza." Are?….. se le ofrece algo mas director?"

"si.. una ultima cosa, dale este papel a la chica hay vienen sus horarios y un mapa de la escuela, eso es todo ahora si, puede retirarse" ordeno shiki con una pequeñísima sonrisa en su rostro.

"de acuerdo, matane shiki" dijo Narumi devolviéndole el gesto para luego salir de la habitación y de casualidad topándose con serina-sensei.

"disculpa Naru" dijo serina pues ambos habían chocado.

"no hay problema Nina-chan, ahora el director me pidió que te dijera que acompañes a Mikan y a Hotaru a su habitación" dijo Narumi con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

"de acuerdo,,peeeroooo… espera, quieres decir que mikan y hotaru estarán en la misma habitación?o.O" dijo con la misma cara de incredulidad de shiki lo cual provoco que Narumi diera una sonora carcajada, después de calmarse este respondió:

"asi es, como es la única habitación disponible para chicas y Mikan y hotaru parecieron llevarse mu bien en todo el dia, ambas compartirán habitación." Respondió simplemente mirando expectante la reacción de serina.

"muy bien, supongo que hasta el más frio debe tener un amigo, algo mas Narumi?" pregunto seria y algo molesta por la carcajada que soltó Narumi anteriormente

"Em...sip… dale estos papeles a Mikan, y por si pregunta son sus horarios y un mapa de la academia" dijo retirándose de la sala para ir a su oficina." Ah, por cierto Mikan y hotaru esta en el salón principal , sayonara Nina-chan" se despidió Narumi para luego entrar a su oficina y luego cerrar la puerta.

Con Mikan y hotaru

Después de estar unos 20 minutos sentada hablando y riendo mientras esperaban a Narumi vieron como una hermosa chica de cabello rubio, atado a una cola de caballo y un vestido negro con violeta que aparentaba ser de la misma edad de Narumi, se acercaba a ellas lentamente.

"mucho gusto yo soy Serina-sensei pero pueden llamarme Nina, aunque eso ya lo sabe hotaru pues a estado aquí desde los 4 años" se presento nina con una voz algo dulce haciendo una pequeña reverencia y después mirando a hotaru.

"hola N-Nina-sensei" dijo hotaru con una sonrisa algo fingida la cual al parecer esta no detecto.

"holii.. y tu cómo te llamas pequeña?^"pregunto mirando a Mikan expectativa aunque era obvio que ya sabia quien era pues fue ella quien la miro junto a Narumi, persona y shiki todos estos años, pero prefería que ella misma se presentara como cualquier persona normal haría.

"mi-mi nombre es Mikan Yukihira pero puedes llamarme solo Mikan Nina-sensei" respondió Mikan con una sonrisa algo timida pero a la vez calida.

"bueno Mikan, hotaru, síganme las llevare a su habitación" dijo serina sonriendo mientras miraba a las chicas, quienes ya estaban agarrando sus maletas dispuestas a seguirla.

Después de llegar a un edificio color blanco serina les indico que pasaran a lo cual las dos chicas asitieron y entraron el edificio era muy elegante, el suelo estaba cubierto por una hermosa alfombra rojo intenso y las paredes eran del mismo color de esta con unos pequeños diseños en color plata y unas hermosas pinturas muy elegantes la mayoría con matices entre dorado y chocolate. Despues de contemplar el edificio de pies a cabeza, por asi decirlo, Mikan paro en seco y pregunto:

"ne, serina-sensei se puede saber cuanto falta para llegar a la habitación?" pregunto tímidamente la castaña

"ya casi llegamos, esta en el ultimo piso ¡, vengan podemos utilizar este ascensor" respondió la rubia sonriendo mientras habría un hermoso elevador, donde entraron las 3 para después aparecer en un bello pasillo don solo habían dos puertas y encima de cada una estaba escrito en dorado: _"ESTRELLA ESPECIAL_"

"bien chicas ya llegamos, síganme aquí es su habitación" dijo serina mientras sacaba una pequeña llave con un llavero que decía GA en plateado, ambas chicas entraron y Mikan quedo estupefacta al ver la gran habitación que parecía un departamento pues tenia una pequeña biblioteca, un hermoso sillón color crema, las paredes eran de un lila claro, en la sala había una televisión plana y la cocina tenia un desayunadero (N'A: creo que asi se escribe) una cocina color negro una refrigeradora gris casi plata, y unas escaleras de vidrio, las 3 chicas subieron y entraron a una hermosa habitación color magenta la cual tenia dos bellas camas con unas sabanas purpuras y una comoda color rosa pálido, llena de cosméticos, los cuales eran de muy buena marca, junto con una secadora de cabello, una plancha de pelo también, un cepillo color blanco, un peine, y muchas otras cosas. También junto a esta habían dos puertas una blanca y una negras, las chicas entraron primero a la negra la cual era un pequeño armario que tenia varios zapatos, joyas, un espejo de cuerpo completo y muchos conjuntos de ropa junto con varios uniformes los cuales consistían en rodilla, unos zapatos negros y una blusa blanca y y un saco color negro junto con una pequeña corbata color plata al igual que las siglas de la academia las cuales eran GA y se encontraban al lado de la corbata. Mikan al ver todos esos conjuntos y accesorios casi se desmaya de solo pensar que seria para ella y claro, para hotaru, pero a Mikan no le molestaba compartir.

Luego de salir del armario fueron al ultimo lugar del recorrido el cual era la puerta blanca al lado del armario, al entrar Mikan y hotaru quedaron muy sorprendidas era un hermoso baño con una gran tina, un pequeño jacuzzi, un lavatorio de mármol y sobre este un bello espejo, junto a este había una pequeña alacena por decirlo asi con las puertitas de vidrio, esta estaba llena de shampoos, acondicionadores, esencias para los baños en la tina, aromatizantes de todos los olores, pasta dental, medicinas por si acaso, y muchas otras cosas y cabe decir que el jacuzzi era luminoso y que junto al espejo había una pequeña lampara de cristal, la cual emitia una hermosa luz blanca.

Luego de salir del baño y de poner las maletas sobre la cama serina-sensei pregunto:

"y bien chicas, que tal su habitación" pregunto ansiosa por saber la opinión de las chicas (NA: ese seria mi departamento soñado *¬*)

"ME ENCANTAAA!" grito Mikan con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y un gran brillo de felicidad en los ojos." Jamás pensé tener una habitación mejor que ese viejo atico y mucho menos una tan hermosa"

"a mi también me gusto mucho y mas saber que la compartiré con una amiga" dijo hotaru con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

"bueno chicas me alegro que les guste, ahora será mejor que desempaquen hay lugar en el armario para sus cosas ;) ah, y casi lo olvido toma Mikan aquí están tus horarios y un mapa de la escuela de parte del director"dijo seria sonriendo" cualquier duda no olvides en consultarme a mi o a Naru"

"oka, nina-sensei" dijo Mikan alegremente

"también puedes cosultarme a mi baka" dijo hotaru poniendo una sonrisa burlona al momento de decir BAKA

"bueno chicas debo irme nos vemos mañana" se despidió nina mientras salía por la puerta

"matane nina-sensei" dijeron ambas chicas al unisono para luego verse con una cara de: eso-sono-extraño

"bueno será mejor que desempaquemos, nos duchemos y nos acostemos ah y terminemos de ver nuestra habitación" dijo hotaru subiendo las escaleras rápidamente siendo seguida por la joven castaña.

Después de durar unas dos horas desempacando y alistando para ir a dormir al fin las chicas se fueron a sus camas la de Mikan era la del lado derecho junto a la ventana y la de hotaru estaba a la izquierda junto a la puerta de la habitación. Olvide mencionar que la ventana tenia un pequeño sofá incorporado.

Hotaru se puso una piyama que consistia en un pantalón morado oscuro y una blusa de tirantes con un pequeño pingüino y decía en letras negras I LOVE PENGUINS, mientras la de Mikan era un short rosa y una blusa blanca de tirantes con un pequeño gatito negro dormido (NA el gatito era negro osea se parece a natsume XD que coincidencia) y decía KIUT en letras rosas igual que el short

"me gusta tu piyama es muy linda" dijo Mikan con una pequeña sonrisa

"la tuya tmbien es muy bonita" respondió la pelinegra amablemente y asi siguieron conversando hasta que el sueño las venció y cayeron hacia los brazos de morfeo sin saber lo que les deparaba el dia siguiente.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Bueno y eso fue todo por hoy…**

**Conciencia: apresúrate que ya tngo sueño incluso inspiración se durmió ¬¬**

**Inspiración:*roncar***

**Yo: dejame terminar ¬¬ y bueno como las quiero tanto y hace tiempo no escribo aquí me tienen a las 2 de la mañana escribiendo *bostezar* bueno y como tengo mucho sueño no voy a corregir aaahhh,…. Nada además solo son tildes**

**Bueno buenas noches espero escribir pronto**

**Natsume: yo no he aparecido desde el capitulo 2 7.7**

**Yo:jeje gomen natsume-kun n.n te prometo que apareceras en el siguiente ^-^**

**Natsume: bueno eso espero adiós**

**Yo:espera a donde vas?**

**Natsume: a dormir matane :p**

**Yo:mmm… bno adiós que sueñes con Mikan**

**Natsume:*sonrojar* hmp…cállate*mirada asesina**

**yoL: bueeno pero no te enojes **

**natsume: ahora si adiós *desaparece***

**yo: que demon…. Neh bueno ya que adiós tengo mucho sueño hasta la próxima**

**mataneeeee….n.n**

***dormir y soñar con natsume***


	6. Chapter 6

**Holii aquí de nuevo yo XD como están? Yo súper bien porque estoy en semana santaaa… ;)**

**Y tuve una pijamada con mi inspiración y mi conciencia ^^**

**Inspiración: a mí me obligaron a hacerlo en contra de mi voluntad, que clase de persona y, o cosa haría eso?¬¬**

**Conciencia: nosotras ^^**

**Yo: bien dicho conciencia ;p bueno hagamos un trato inspiración, quieres?**

**Inspiración: depende, que trato? O.o**

**Yo: si dices el declaimer te dejare libre por…emmm… 12 horas n.n**

**Inspiración: bueno algo es algo, acepto -.-"**

**Yo: yeii! Qué bien! :D ahora empieza 7.7**

**Inspiración: gakuen alice y sus personajes son propiedad de tachibana Higuchi blablablá, este fic no fue creado por fines de lucro, etc.**

**Yo: que ánimos**

**Inspiración; que esperas? Me tienes amarradaaaa a una silla!**

**Yo: conciencia por favor **

**Conciencia: claro ;D *le tapa la boca con cinta***

**Inspiración: eeeeemmmm… TT^TT (traducción: no otra vez)**

**Yo; bueno sigamos con el capi**

Chapter 6: clase 2-B y un mal encuentro

Eran como las 5:45am y una joven castaña dormía plácidamente mientras que una pelinegra se levantaba de su cama para ir al baño y tomar una relajante ducha. Después de esto la joven pelinegra entro en el armario y se puso el uniforme, luego fue al tocador y se puso un poco de rímel en los ojos un poco de sombras en tonos grises y negro y un poco de brillo labial sabor a uva en los labios, al rato se seco el pelo con la secadora y se lo plancho un poco, después se puso un delicioso perfume de orquídeas. La joven ya lista se dirigió a la cama de la castaña y dijo;

"despierta baka"llamo Hotaru quitándole las cobijas a Mikan haciendo que esta se sobresaltara y por lo tanto despertara.

"moe, hotaruuu, 5 minutos mas" dijo cerrando los ojos y haciendo un leve puchero

"nada de 5 minutos son las 6:00 y entramos a clases a las 7:00¬¬" dijo algo irritada Hotaru

"ok, ya voy" dijo Mikan resignada, mientras salía de la cama y se dirigía al baño" are? Hotaru cuando te levantaste?

"hace rato, bueno voy a desayunar, te espero" dijo bajando las escaleras desapareciendo de la vista de Mikan

En eso Mikan entro al baño tomo un shampoo con olor a sandia y tomo un relajante baño de burbujas, después se envolvió en una toalla y fue al armario donde se puso el uniforme y salió al tocador, donde se sentó y se comenzó a cepillar el cabello para después hacerse una trenza de medio lado amarrada por pequeño lazo fucsia, se puso un poco de rímel y sombras negras, un brillo sabor mandarina y un perfume del mismo sabor. La joven ya lista bajo las escaleras hacia la cocina, donde vio a su amiga sentada comiendo una taza de cereal con trozos de fresa dentro y al lado un asiento vacío con una taza de cereal igual a la de su amiga.

"lamento la demora Hota-chan , d-digo hotaru" dijo Mikan acercándose mientras su amiga la veía expectante

"Al menos tú no eres como Narumi y si recuerdas mi nombre" dijo hotaru provocando que ambas rieran ante aquel comentario.

El resto de la mañana fue muy tranquilo, al finalizar el desayuno ambas chicas tomaron sus bolsos y salieron camino al edificio de secundaria.

Al llegar al edificio se toparon con Narumi quien las saludo alegremente;

"Hola Hota-chan, Mikan-chan" dijo Narumi con una sonrisa pero al ver que hotaru sacaba su baka- gum 3000 hizo una mueca de terror." Q-quiero decir H-hotaru"

"más te vale Narumi, mas te vale" dijo la oji-violeta guardando su aparato.

"H-hola Narumi-sensei, etto…. Sabe en que clase me toca?" pregunto tímidamente Mikan y con una cara como "que paso hace un momento?" recordando la extraña escena.

"claro, Mikan-chan a ti te toca…em…dejame ver…" dijo revisando en un papel que traía consigo" te toca en la clase 2-B"

"Arigato, Narumi-sensei" respondió la castaña con una dulce sonrisa

"Está en mi misma clase" comento hotaru mirando a Mikan seria pero a la vez amistosa

"Que bien" dijo Mikan con una sonrisa sincera pues le agradaba la idea de tener al menos una amiga en la misma clase y no solo desconocid s

"Bien chicas, síganme" dijo Narumi empezando a caminar hasta el edificio mientras ellas lo seguían, al llegar a la entrada del aula, Narumi paró en seco, miro a las chicas y dijo;

"Hotaru, entra a la clase y Mikan cuando yo te de la señal pasas, vale" ordeno Narumi con una voz cordial

Las dos chicas asintieron y hotaru entro al aula seguida por Narumi.

En el aula

_Natsume POV_

Estaba aburrido esperando a que gay-sensei entrara mientras Ruka me contaba quien sabe que sobre los conejos, la verdad estaba tan aburrido que no puse mucha atención (NA que buen amigo eres Natsy) pero bueno, en ese momento la puerta se abrió dejando ver a hotaru, hace como un mes que no la veía, je, mire de reojo a Ruka el cual estaba embobado viendo a la oji-violeta, yo la verdad no se qué le ve a la reina del hielo podría jurar que es casi tan fría como yo 0.0 pero igual cada quien tiene sus gustos y bueno ahí no me puedo meter , después de que ella se sentara entro Narumi mejor conocido por mí como gay-sensei

"Buenos días mis amores" dijo con su usual tono afeminado

"Bueno hoy les tengo una sorpresa a todos" dijo con una sonrisa algo estúpida en su rostro

"Chicos, les presento a su nueva compañera, Mikan Yukihira" anuncio haciendo una especie de seña a la puerta, supongo que era para decirle a la chica que pasara, entonces se escucho la puerta abrirse dejando entrar a una chica castaña peinada de una trenza de medio lado, debo admitir que me parecía familiar, esperen un momento esa no era la chica que vigile hace un día? Creo que sí, bueno como sea

"Por favor preséntate a la clase" le ordeno Narumi con voz dulce como intentando hacer que no se sintiera nerviosa

"H-hola mi nombre es Mikan Sakura Yukihira, e-espero llevarme bien con ustedes" se presento tartamuda lo cual me provoco algo de gracia, de la nada se empezaron a escuchar murmullos como "Cuáles serán sus alices?" o "Que linda es" Estos últimos me provocaron una sensación como de molestia ni yo mismo se que fue lo que sentí solo sé que no me agradaron mucho.

"bien Mikan, vamos a ver tu lugar será…"dijo gay-sensei mirando la clase entera como buscando un lugar especial "tu lugar será junto a Natsume-kun" dijo el imbécil con una sonrisa picara en el rostro. En ese momento le señalo mi lugar y ella asintiendo camino hasta el asiento no sin antes recibir una nota de Hotaru? Desde cuando ella habla por papelitos con alguien? La verdad eso me sorprendió mucho, aunque claro, lo disimule.

"h-hola encantada de conocerlos" nos saludo a Ruka y a mi aunque yo la ignore mientras seguía leyendo mi manga

"mucho gusto Sakura-san yo soy Ruka Nogi" se presento mi amigo amablemente estirando su mano la cual ella acepto y después se sentó junto a mí. Luego de sentarse saco el papelito del bolsillo de su saco y lo comenzó a leer, la verdad tenía mucha curiosidad por saber que le escribió la reina del hielo y amor platónico de Ruka pero como no podía ser muy notorio me acerque disimuladamente pero al parecer no lo suficiente pues no pude leer NADA.

Fin POV de Natsume

Mikan POV

Después de sentarme junto a ese tal Natsume saque la nota que Hotaru me pasó mientras caminaba hacia mi asiento el cual decía:

"Vaya Mikan tienes menos suerte que el armario de Narumi, te compadezco te toco sentarte junto a la peor persona posible :p"

Me extrañe ante esas palabras y mire de reojo al chico al lado mío, la verdad es que se veía muy serio y a la vez…algo…guapo? Pero que tonterías dices Mikan ni siquiera lo conoces

La clase paso muy rápido o al menos eso sentí yo mire a Hotaru quien estaba guardando sus cosas y me hizo una señal para que la siguiera y así lo hice y pude observar los rostros sorprendidos de casi toda la clase exceptuando a ese chico (natsume)

Mientras salíamos de la clase Narumi nos detuvo y dijo que debía decirnos algo.

"Que pasa Narumi-sensei" pregunte con un tono curioso

"Bueno chicas lo que le quería decir era que deben ir a la oficina del director (secundaria)" dijo con un rostro despreocupado pero el simple hecho de tener que ir donde el director me ponía nerviosa.

"De acuerdo Naru, vamos Mikan" dijo seria hotaru mientras yo asentí y la seguí. Después de cómo 10 minutos caminando llegamos a una gran puerta que decía "oficina del director" con letras negras. Tocamos la puerta y nos abrió la puerta un señor como de unos 30 años

"Buenos días director shiki" dijo Hotaru haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

"Buenos días señor director" dije copiando el movimiento de mi amiga.

"Buenos días señoritas, necesito hablar a solas contigo Imai-san" dijo para luego abrirle más la puerta para que pasar luego dirigió su vista a mí y me dijo "Tu señorita Yukihira debes ir a la oficina del director de preparatoria, en el mapa que te dio Narumi está la dirección"

"D-de cuerdo, muchas gracias y compermiso" dije despidiéndome lo más educado posible

Así que comencé a caminar de pasillo en pasillo hasta la oficina del director cuando sentí que choque con algo o alguien y por el golpe caí sentada en el suelo

"fíjate baka ¬¬"dijo una voz masculina la cual no pude reconocer

"no me llames baka, idiota" dije levantando mi rostro para luego ver al chico que se sienta junto a mí, el cual tenía una expresión algo molesta, lo cual me molesto porque no tiene derecho de tratar así a la gente.

Fin Mikan POV

Natsume POV

Iba caminando tranquila hacia la clase dispuesto a recoger mi manga cuando siento mi trasero estampillado en el piso y vi que choque contra esa tal Mikan que se sienta junto a mí.

"Fíjate baka ¬¬" dije cortante y molesto mientras me levantaba

.

"Tsk" respondí para luego dar media vuelta y salir de ahí la verdad estaba algo molesto por haberme llamado idiota, como se le ocurre, decir a MÍ a Natsume Hyuuga, idiota? Bueno no importa mejor voy a MI árbol de Sakura a ver si Ruka está ahí y si no tomare una siesta, solo sé que esto no se quedara así Mikan Yukihara

Fin Natsume POV

+.+.+.+…+.+.+..+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+,+,+,+,+,+,+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

**Y bueno hasta aquí llega el capitulo número 6, muchas gracias a mis 6 seguidoras, y a mí querida hermanastra Monse la cual les trae unas palabras a continuación:**

"**Jeje hoola soy Monse! (monyprincess (ya se es un nombre tonto) y la hermanastra de Nicole) bueno espero que les haya gustado! "**

**Bueno de vuelta conmigo Jeje no les había dicho pero mi nombre real es Nicole, ahora debo darle las gracias personalmente a mi hermanastra que me ayudo mucho (en especial con el encuentro de natsume y Mikan) y ahora se preguntaran, que era lo que le quería decir shiki a hotaru? O que le quería decir el otro director a Mikan? Y muchas cosas más, jojo que malota soy.**

**Bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo a si,**

**Gracias Monse-nee-chan (es 4 meses mayor que yo) *la abraza***

**Monse: *Se la quita de encima* **

**Mataneeeee….**

**Monse: Analfabetidad nivel: experto**

**Yo: dije matane y matane es matane ¬¬ y mis faltas no son problema suyo 7.7**

**Ahora si matannnneeeeee…. n.n (lamento la discusión con mi onee-chan asi somos casi siempre)**


	7. Chapter 7 sorpresaeres mi tio?

**Hola mis queridas lectoras…amigas del alma…aunque a algunas no las conozco en persona igual ;) bno primero lamento la demora hontoni gomenasai pero espaba en exámenes y dayren17otaku lo puede comprobar ya que es compañera mia y mi MEJOR AMIGA bno** **tambn les quiero contar quee…. Me torci el tobillo TT-TT pero nada grave x suerte no me quebré y la maldita profesora me decía que me apoyara en el y x culpa de eso me empeoro el pie…ooohhh…hija de la chingada (dicho de dayren y la abuelita del Amlo XD)**

**Conciencia: olvidaste al profetambien**

**Yo: cierto cierto…**

**Inspiración:bueno me van a dejar aquí parada o que 7.7?**

**Yo: uupppssss….. bno disfruten el capitulo mientras me voy a poner hielo al tobillo y oh… hoy no hay declaimer pues ya todos saben de quien son gakurn alice y sus personajes aparte de que me duele mucho el pieshito…*se va dando sancadas al refrigerador***

Chapter 7: sorpresa…eres mi tio?

Mikan POV

Bien eso fue raro….ese chico si me da miedo al igual que esa mirada asesina que me mando y también me…..entristecio….es1pera…que? dije que me entristeció?...supongo que fue porque no me gusta no agradarle a la gente, si eso debe ser…como sea, me levante y sacudi un poco y segui con mi camino hacia la oficina del otro director, la verdad es que esta escuela me parece algo rara y no lo digo solo por los hechiceros alices.

Anduve caminando unos 5 minutos hasta que llegue a una oficina que decía "Director Yukihira" en letras plateadas en un placa dorada, jeje, al parecer aquí tienen algo con esos dos colores es decir hasta el uniforme los posee

Después de quedarme como unos 2 minutos como tonta viendo la puerta decidi entrar asi que toque la puerta.

"adelante" escuche decir a una voz masculina y algo ronca, obedeci y entre solo para ver a un hombre de traje que en mi opinión se parece un poco a mi padre

"h-hola, me llamaba señor director" dije algo nerviosa, al parecer estaba muy sumido en sus pensamientos mirándome fijo porque se nota en sus ojos que lo asuste

"en serio eres idéntica a mi hermanastro Sakura" dijo con un brillo algo paternal en sus ojos, espera dijo hermanastro"

"a que se refiere?"

"oh, claro no te lo han dicho, bueno pues yo soy el hermanastro de tu papa Mikan" dijo con mucho entusiasmo y una lagrima en su mejilla

"p-pero se supone que mi única familia es mi tio Reo o al menos eso me dijo Narumi" dije con voz temblorosa y conteniendo las lagrimas de alegría que bien, al parecer tengo mas familia y al parecer mi "tio" es mas cariñoso que Reo y mis odiosas familiares (rosa y mary)

"bueno pues en parte es cierto ya que ellos son tu única familia pero de sangre" aclaro

Realmente me sentí feliz en ese momento y no tenia nada que decir no salía ni una palabra de mi boca NADA

"oh casi lo olvido" dijo buscando algo en su escritorio

"que cosa?" pregunte con muuucha curiosidad, jeje, han oído el dicho de "la curiosidad mato al gato?" pues si esa frase fuera que literal ya estaría en el cementerio XD.

"tu clase especial, veras como tus alices son algo…inusuales a ti te toca la clase de habilidades especiales" dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro

"oh…em… podría explicarme mas director?" pregunte

"claro pero primero no me digas director dime tio, ok?"dijo fingiendo indignación

"oka, tio" dije con una sonrisa

"bueno en esa clase están todos los hechiceros alices con habilidades poco comunes como por ejemplo la manipulación de sombras, comprendes hasta ahí?"pregunto, yo asentí con la cabeza

"bien, el profesor encargado de esa clase se llama Nodachi-sensei y no te preocupes si se desaparece de vez en cuando, continuando con lo de la clase aquí esta la dirección de esta y empieza en unos 20 minutos asi que si te apresuras llegaras a tiempo, ok?" dijo dándome un mapa el cual recibi y me dirigía a la salida cuando dijo:

"Mikan , y recuerda que para lo que necesites puedes contar conmigo, de acuerdo?" dijo con una sonrisa aun mas grande

"s-si, arigato tio" dije devolviéndole la sonrisa y saliendo de la oficina, ahora debo dirigirme a la clase de habilidades especiales, uy que nervios, espero poder agradarles.

Fin Mikan POV

Mientras tanto con natsume en SU árbol:

Natsume POV

"Ne natsume, que te parece Sakura-san?" pregunto Ruka, ah la verdad es que jamás se me ocurrió pensar hacerca de ella

"molesta" dije cortante, si el llamarme idiota sigue siendo un error de su parte, un error GRAVE el cual no iba a olvidar tan fácilmente (N/A: ay natsume tan egocéntrico)

"por que lo dices? A mi me parece muy agradble" dijo "inocente" a veces la amabilidad de ruka me da ganas de vomitar

"hgm" dije, aaahhhh la verdad no se como somos amigos si somo completamente diferentes.

"bueno natsume, ya me voy tengo que alimentar a los animales, matane" se despido con una sonrisa

"matane, ruka" dije para luego bajar de la rama donde estábamos y recostarme a dormir un rato….

-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..

**Chan chan y este fue el capitulo 7 XD**

**nos leemos en el próximo capitulo de maho no ai**

**mataneeee**


	8. Chapter 8 bienvenida a la CE

**hornHoliiii mis queridas lectoras se que he tardado mucho q no meresco perdón *se va a un rincón a llorar* peeeeroooo… he vuelto y esto en vacaciones asi q voy a volver a los fics XD**

**De antemano enserio de verdad perdonen la demora**

**Ahora sin mas aquí el fic y como estoy algo apurada dire el declaimer yo misma -.-"**

**Delcaimer los personajes de gakuen alice son propiedad de tachibana Higuchi pero la trama es mia**

**.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_Chapter 8: mis nuevos amigos de la C.E._

Mikan POV:

Después de unos 20 minutos caminando en círculos, cabe decir que me perdí , pero encontré mi salvación cuando vi a Narumi-sensei pasar cerca y grite a todo pulmón su nombre

-NARUMIIIII-SENSEIIIIII!- grite tan fuerte que hasta un sordo me hubiera escuchado

-jeje hoola Mikan-chan, vaya tienes una gran voz-dijo mientras se sobaba el oído- casi me quedo sordo

-gomene Narumi-sensei es que me perdí- dije algo apenada por mi estupidez anterior de haberle gritado taaaan fuerte.

-descuida Mikan-chan y yo te puedo ayudar a encontrar la clase-dijo mientras daba unos pasos hacia adelante- ven sígueme

Así pasamos un rato caminando en silencio hasta q nos topamos con un chico de la preparatoria alto con el cabello azul oscuro y los ojos azules de igual forma, con el cabello desordenado y una estrella en la mejilla derecha que vestía unos pantalones grises, unos zapatos negros, junto con un saco del mismo color, una corbata gris del mismo tono del pantalón y un gorro gris un poco mas claro

-matte Tsubasa-kun- dijo Narumi al chico el cual se volvió inmediatamente con su rostro algo serio, pero al vernos nos sonrió de forma amistosa

-que tal Narumi-sensei?-dijo el chico aun sonriente

-que bueno volver a verte Andou-kun- respondió Narumi-sensei delante de mi, jeje es que me escondí detrás de el

-y ella quien es?- respondió señalando con su mano mientras miraba a Narumi confundido

-ella es Mikan Yukihira y será tu nueva compañera en la clase especial-respondio Narumi jalándome de los hombros para que quedara delante de el

-nueva eh? Mucho gusto Mikan, yo soy Tsubasa Andou pero puedes decirme solo Tsubasa-dijo amistosamente mientras que me extendía su mano la cual yo estreche

-mucho gusto Tsubasa-sempai- dije sonriendo tímidamente

-ah, Andou-un podrías llevar a Mikan-chan contigo a la clase especial?-pregunto Narumi a Tsubasa el cual asintió y me indico que le siguiera. Luego de un rato en silencio junto a un casi completo desconocido Tsubasa-san rompió el silencio

-neh Mikan-chan y cuál es tu alice?-me pregunto volteando a verme con una sonrisa y una mirada curiosa

-ah, em…eto…según Narumi-sensei mis alices son anulación, robo y copeo de alices- dije tímidamente es que hay que admitirlo ¿Cómo me voy a sentir cómoda con la gente si pase toda mi vida sola por culpa de la maldita de rosa?

-Wow, no sabia que podías tener mas de un alice -dijo sorprendido pero de igual forma sonriente

-jeje yo ni sabia que se podía tener uno- y ante mi comentario ambos empezamos a reír a carcajadas.

- y cuál es tu alice?- pregunte con interés ahora un poco mas confiada

-pues yo puedo controlar las sombras!-dijo alegremente, se nota que esta orgulloso de su alice en cuanto a mi ni siquiera se usar los míos -.-" y así seguimos el camino charlando de temas triviales contando chistes y anécdotas divertidas, bueno las anécdotas fueron contadas solo por Tsubasa-san, pero igual contamos muchas cosas divertidas

Al poco tiempo llegamos a un aula, la cual Tsubasa abrió y grito animadamente

-hola chicos, a que no se imaginan lo que traigo- dijo Tsubasa entrando en la clase despreocupadamente

-Que trajiste Tsubasa-san?- pregunto un chico al parecer de su misma edad con el cabello negro atado en una cola baja y llevaba puesto el mismo uniforme que Tsubasa-sempai con la excepción de que el no llevaba un gorro sobre su cabeza.

-traje una integrante nueva para la C.E- dijo sonriendo animadamente mientras salió de la clase a velocidad luz y me saco de mi escondite detrás de la puerta- oigan todos ella es Mikan =)

- y donde la encontraste?- pregunto esta vez una chica de cabello corto rosa oscuro y de ojos cafes

-pues resulta que me tope a Narumi de camino aquí y el me la presento y me pidió que la trajera aquí porque se había perdido- dijo animadamente mientras yo me sonrojaba un poco por eso- verdad Mikan-chan?

-s-si, jeje-dije nerviosa dándome cuenta de que todas las miradas se posaban en mi

- pues en ese caso…-comenzó a decir la chica peli-rosa

-¡Bienvenida a la clase de habilidades especiales!- gritaron todos los presentes al unisonó con una sonrisa que me sorprendió mucho

-Yo soy Misaki y el es Tono- dijo mientras sonrreia y jalaba al chico pelinegro del uniforme y lo ponía junto a ella

-mu-mucho gusto Misaki-sempai y Tono-sempai-dije sonriendo tímidamente

-mucho gusto Mikan, que bueno que viniste para complacerme, ya que nadie cumplia mis expectativas- dijo para luego mirar a misaki

- Eres un maldito pervertido!- grito ella para luego darle un gran golpe a Tono-sempai en la cabeza que lo hizo caer al piso con remolinos en los ojos, mientras yo seguía sonrojada por el comentario que hizo anteriormente

-olvida eso Mikan-chan Tono es asi de pervertido, pero descuida yo me encargare de que no te haga nada- dijo Tsubasa-sempai mientras me revolvía el cabello como si fuera una niña pequeña o algo parecido

-d-de acuerdo-dije sonriente y luego de eso se nos aproximo Misaki-sempai sacudiendose las manos dejando a un tono-sempai tirado en el suelo con todo el mundo alrededor suyo mirándolo mientras reian, como sabiendo que esto iba a pasar

Fin Mikan POV.

Misaki POV:

Despues de darle su merecido a Tono por traumar a Mikan e insultarme directamente me diridi hacia ella y Tsubasa después de escucharlo decir:

-olvida eso Mikan-chan Tono es asi de pervertido, pero descuida yo me encargare de que no te haga nada- dijo revolviéndole el cabello como si fuera una niña pequeña, parece como si se conocieran de toda la vida o mejor dicho parece que son hermanos y debo admitir que la escena me causo algo de ternura después de todo Tsubasa nunca es tan dulce con las personas a excepción de mi, claro XD

-ne,ne Mikan-chan y cual es tu alice?- dije curiosa.

-eh? Bueno… según Narumi-sensei mis alices son anulación, robo y copeo de alices.- dijo mientras ponía un dedo en su barbilla como intentando hacer memoria

- se puede tener mas de un alice?- dije con cara de "what?"

-al parecer si y además no hay forma de que Narumi se equivoque después de todo tiene a Serina-sensei y ella es una adivina- dijo Tsubasa con cara pensativa

- bueno de todos modos eso no importa y por cierto donde esta Nodachi- dije mirando a todos lados buscándolo con la mirada por toda la sala

-de seguro volvió a viajar al pasado- dijo Tono apareciendo junto a Mikan de la nada-y dime Mikan entonces si quieres complacerme?

- ni en tus más rotundos sueños hará eso!- dijimos yo y Tsubasa al mismo tiempo mientras le dimos un golpe en la cabeza lo que hizo que cayera al piso mas fuerte que antes

-discúlpalo Mikan-chan parece que su madre lo dejo caer de niño y por eso esta asi de depravado- dije señalándolo acusadoramente

-descuida Misaki-sempai- dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora- después de todo no me desagrada pero si me asusta

- a nosotros también -.-" – volvimos a decir yo y Tsubasa al unísono.

Fin Misaki POV.

POV Normal:

Luego de eso apareció Nodachi y se disculpo por la demora y luego miro a Mikan con una sonrisa en la cara

-vaya tu debes ser Mikan Yukihira verdad?-dijo mirando atentamente a la niña la cual asintió y luego dirigió su vista a un pequeño bulto tirado en el suelo

-que…le paso a tono- dijo con una gotita estilo anime en la cabeza

- se intento propasar con Mikan- dijo Tsubasa- con una venita en la sien

-ya veo..asi que Tono nunca va a aprender-dijo meneando la cabeza- bueno pues ya que esta es tu primera vez aquí… hay que celebrar

Y después de eso entraron Serina y Narumi con un pastel que decía "bienvenida" y otras cosas mas para picar. Asi se pasaron toda la clase bailando, comiendo pastel, helado, etc. Y conociéndose mejor mientras contaban anécdotas, chistes, traumoas y otros temas triviales y en menos de 45 minutos ya Tsubasa y Misaki se hicieron muy unidos a Mikan y se podrían considerar Hermanos mayores y Tono, bueno Tono seguía siendo golpeado por ellos cada vez que decía algo comprometedor y pervertido.

Luego de pasar horas celebrando y haciendo varias actividades como karaoke, el cual lo ganaron Mikan y Misaki con la canción "chocolate" de Jess y Joy, también jugaron escondido y este juego lo gano Tsubasa después de paralizar a Serina-sensei quien era la que los buscaba y luego reventaron una piñata e hicieron otras cosas como jugar verdad o reto.

Mikan POV:

Después de terminar la fiesta de bienvenida que me hicieron y de agradecer por todo y despedirme, comencé a caminar hacia mi cuarto y hasta ahora noto que hay uno a la par y tiene las luces prendiadas

Me pregunto quien será el que vive ahí? No importa después de todo tarde o temprano lo descubriré, creo. Como sea, saco las llaves de mi habitación y entro cerrando la puerta con llave. Creo que me dare un baño de seguro me relajara, este ha sido un dia muy extraño a ver recapitulemos:

Primero es mi primer dia de clases

Segundo a Hotaru la cambiaron de habitación :´(

Tercero me tope con ese tal Natsume, aaahhh…. Es un arrogante, tonto, egocéntrico y también muy…muy… guapo, p-pero que cosas estoy diciendo!? Claro que NO es guapo

Cuarto descubri que el director es mi tio

Quinto conoci a Tsubasa-sempai y a Misaki-sempai ah y a Tono-sempai

Sexto fue mi fiesta de bienvenida a la C.E.

Aaahhh… fue un muuuyyy largo dia.

Subo las escaleras entro a mi baño para luego poner a llenar mi tina y tomar un shapoo de mandarinas que encontré, después de esperar a que se llenara me meti y comencé a lavarme el cabello con el shampoo y a limpiarme con el jabon, después de unos 20 minutos dentro sali y me puse mi piyama que consistía en un short rojo y una blusa negra de tirantes y me acoste a dormir.

**Chan, y bueno eso fue todo mis querid s lectores (as) y espero que les haya costado y lo corto intentare hacerlo mas extenso la próxima vez **

**Porfavor dejen un review con su opinión y hasta la próxima**

**mataneee**


	9. Chapter 9

**Holi, ya a pasado mucho desde la última vez que escribí, GOMENASAI **

**Pero mi mama tenía mi compu en el trabajo de ella y hasta hoy la trajo a la ksa así que sin más aquí esta el capitulo**

**Conciencia: al fin vuelves**

**Yo: ya te dije que no es mi culpa**

**Conciencia; si si como sea, oye ella volvió a intentar escapar de tu cuarto *saca a la inspiración amarrada y amordazada***

**Yo; okeeeyyyy no debiste decir eso aquí no importa di el declaimer**

**Conciencia:ok pero tu no me das ordenes ¬¬***

**Yo; al menos sonríe por un a vez en tu vida 7.7**

**Conciencia: ¬¬ jodete, gakuen alice y sus personajes son de Tachibana Higuchi y la historia es nuestra *sonrisa forzada MUY forzada***

**Yo: nuestra me suena a manada pero ya que -.-" mas tarde hablamos**

…-…-…-…-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Chapter 9: nuevos amigos y mi estúpido vecino_

Mikan POV:

Demonios no llevo ni una semana aquí y ya voy tarde a clases y para empeorar las cosas hoy comienzo con jinno-sensei, solo espero que no haya llegado al salón aun

Después de salir corriendo a toda velocidad de mi habitación llegue a la clase y para mi suerte el profesor no había llegado aun, ME SALVE

-llegas tarde baka- me recibió Hotaru con una mirada fría, en serio si no fuera mi amiga creería que me odia, pero bueno siempre es asi con todos al menos a mi me ha sonreído un par de veces

- gomene Hota-chan es que me quede dormida - respondi un poco avergonzada

-bueno como sea- respondió fría para luego seguir armando un robot que quien sabe de donde demonios salió

-Hotaru no nos presentaras a tu amiga?- pregunto una chica peliverde con ojos del mismo color junto a una chica pelinegra y otra peli-rosa

-mmhh? Ah si, Mikan ella es sumiré y sumiré ella es Mikan-ijo rápidamente para seguir con su extraño artefacto

-ola yo soy Sumire y ellas son Anna y Nonoko- dijo señalando primero a la peli-rosa y después a la pelinegra respectivamente

-m-muco gusto, yo soy Mikan, un placer conocerlas

-el placer es nuestro- dijeron Nonoko y Anna al mismo tiempo

Iba a decir al go mas pero en eso entraron Ruka-pyon y ese tal Natsume con un niño de pelo gris claro y ojos azules medio grises o algo asi

-ahhhh! Ya llegaron Natsume-sama y Ruka-sama!- empezó a chillar Sumire como si por esa puerta hubiera entrado una super estrella o algo asi

-perdon Mikan-chan ella es una gran fan de ellos, de hecho ella fundo su club dde fans - dijo avergonzada Nonoko

-ya, pero que le ve a Natsume?- pregunte y en ese momento Sumire me volvió on una cara de "HABLAS-EN-SERIO?!"- que? Dije algo malo?

-como que que le veo? Por dios Mikan estas ciega o que? Solo míralo..Dijo viéndolo con corazones en los ojos mientras él se sentada en su asiento y sacaba su manga

- yo tampoco se que tiene de especia, sinceramente me gusta mas Ruka. Dijo Hotaru

-con que a Ruka, eh?- dije sonriéndole pícaramente

- te atreves a molestarme con el y juro que te va mal- dijo apuntándome con su baka-gun 2000

. ok, ok no es para tanto Hota-chan- con ese artefacto en sus manos da mas miedo de lo normal

-buena cica- dijo guardando ese maldito objeto del demonio

- bien chicos la clase va a comenzar tomen asiento por favor- dijo Jinno-sensei entrando en la clase y todos obedecimos y nos sentamos en nuestros respectivos lugares, lastima que el mio es junto a ese imbécil ¬¬

-hola Sakura-san- me saludo Ruka.-pyon

-Hola , quien es él?- dije señalando al chico que estaba en los brazos de Natsume

-no te importa baka ¬¬- respondió Natsume cortante, que? Solo porque choque con el por ACCIDENTE no puedo ni preguntar algo cerca suyo? Ni siquiera le pregunte a el

- el es Youchi, es un chico que Natsume y yo conocimos poco después de ingresar a la academia- respondió el rubio sonriéndome ignorando lña respuesta de natsume

-fea- dijo Youchi señalándome y en ese momento Natsume comenzó a reírse "disimuladamente" de mi

-oye yo no soy fea- dije mirando despectivamente al niño, ni lo conozco y ya me cayo mal

-que? Te molesta que te reconozcan tus verdades?- dijo natsume sonriendo burlonamente

. no, pero yo NO soy fea, imbécil

-di lo que quieras de todos modos eres tu la que se engaña a si misma- uy a veces es tan, tan…argh no lo soporto!

-señor Hyuuga, señorita Yukihira, hay algo que le quieran compartir a la clase?- pregunto Jinno mirándonos fríamente a natsume y a mi

-no señor, disculpe-dije poniendo mi atención en mi libro de biología

Las clases pasaron rápidamente y ya era hora del receso asi que guarde mis cosas y me dirigi hacia Hotaru que estaba con Sumire, Anna y Nonoko, ah y un chico con lentes

-ah Mikan te quiero presentar a Tobita-san- dijo Sumire

-hola yo soy Yu Tobita pero puedes llamarme iinchu- dijo sonriente mientras se acomodaba sus gafas

-muco gusto iinchou yo soy Mikan- me presente sonriendo de igual manera

-bueno hay que apresurarnos si queremos coger una buena mesa asi que caminen, vamos- dijo Hotaru saliendo de la clase dándonos una seña para que la siguiéramos

-ah si- dijimos todos al unisono

Despues de entrar a la enorme cafetería que mas que eso parecía un restaurante con todas esas mesas circulares con un mantel color creo y un florero en el centro cada una, las sillas de madera muy elegantes y las bandejas eran de color plateado con GA escrito con letras doradas en cada una y el suelo color rojo intenso como los ojos de Natsume, esperen..por que pensé en sus ojos? Bueno no importa, tomamos asiento en una que quedaba cerca de la puerta y era lo suficientemente grande para los 6, ya una vez sentados comenzamos a comer nuestra comida, otra de las razones por las quje este lugar parecía un restaurante pues todo se veía y olia muy bien, iinchou estaba comiendo una ensalada, sumiré un budín de chocolate, anna unas galletas de chocolate , hotaru un puré de cangrejo que trajo ella misma, anna un pastel de chocolate y yo una ensalada de frutas

-y que te ha parecido la academia Mikan?- pregunto iinchu comiendo una rebanada de tomate

-genial, hasta el momento todo bien- dije sonriendo y metiéndome un pedazo de piña a la boca

-me alegro por ti baka-dijo sonriendo Hotaru

-hotaru desde hace tiempo he querido preguntarte algo- dijo Anna- de donde sacas esa cosa de cangrejo?

-eso es información clasificada- respondio fría mi amiga de ojos violeta mientras se limpiaba la boca con una servilleta

-okeeeyyy- dijo Anna mirándola con cara de WTF?

Y asi pasamos todo el receso charlando y comiendo, y en poco tiempo ya tenia mas amigos a parte de Hotaru, que alegría

El resto del dia transcurrió normal, no volvi a hablar con Natsume, me tope con Tsubasa y a la salida y hablamos un rato, después me dirigi a mi habitación mirando intrigada la puerta de mi vecino o vecina, en serio me pregunto quien es, segui pensando en quien podría ser esa persona hasta que una voz imposible de no reconocer y para mi mala suerte era la de ese chico oji-carmesi

-que haces aquí baka?- me pregunto fríamente y yo me voltee a mirarlo

-a ti que te importa ojos rasgados?- dije desafiante mirándolo molesta

- para tu información ENANA yo vivo aquí asi que te agradecería que te largaras- dijo molesto de seguro por mi comentario aunque..enana? bueno lo admito el es mas alto que yo pero tampoco es para tanto

-y para la tuya yo tambien asi que lo siento por ti. Dije sorprendiéndolo aunque agora que lo pienso bien…

-¡¿ TU ERES MI VECIN ?!- dijimos al unisono, demoniso, demonios, demonios, debi suponerlo esto era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, sabia que mi felicidad no iba a durar mucho, calmate Mikan, respira, 1,2,3… uff listo, pero porque kami-sama hubiera aceptado ser incluso vecina de tono-sempai TT*TT

Fin Mikan POV.

Natsume POV:

Iba a mi habitación cuando vi a esa chica nueva parada mirando mi puerta como boba

-Que haces aquí baka?- pregunte serio haciendo que volteara a verme con una expresión molesta que mas bien en vez de intimidarme me daba gracia

- a ti que te importa ojos rasgados?- respondió mirándome con la misma cara, ojos rasgados? Pero quien se cree esa….

- para tu información ENANA yo vivo aquí asi que te agradecería que te largaras- dije molesto es nadie se atreve a insultarme, eso simplemente no pasa (na: pos sha paso XD)

-y para la tuya yo tambien asi que lo siento por ti- dijo mirándome aun mas molesta de lo que ya estaba ja, puede que solo sea un poco mas baja que yo pero aun asi lo es, aunque un segundo acaso acaba de decir que…..

-¡¿ TU ERES MI VECIN ?!- dijimos al unisono, mierda, mierda,mierda…. Odio mi vida, literal, bueno primero me calmare debo conservar mi cordura, 1,2,3,4,5…. LA MIERDA LA CORDURA soy vecino de una niña chillona, infantil, molesta y fea, bueno lo ultimo no tanto lo admito si es linda.. me estoy saliendo del tema¬¬

Argh, solo espero que no me joda mas de lo que ya lo ha hecho, hubiera preferido ser4 vecino de esa gritona de Sumire a ser vecino de esta -.-"

Fin Natsume POV

…**.-….-…-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-….-**

**Bueno eso fue todo no tngo musha inspiración**

**Conciencia: se nota**

**Yo: cállate**

**Conciencia: no quiero**

**Yo: traeré un neko y recuerda que tu eres alegica**

**Conciencia: no te atreverías o.o**

**Yo: quieres probarme?**

**Conciencia: de igual forma no te creo**

**Yo: te lo adverti.. *saca un neko y se lo lanza a la cara***

**Conciencia: maldita, achuuuu, achuuu,ACHUU**

**Yo: bno espero que dejen reviews**

**Mataneeee….**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola, lamento el retraso, esta vez no voy a decir xq fue, ya que de todos modos seria una excusa, mañana empiezo exámenes y no tengo ganas de estudiar XD**

**No estoy muy inspirada, pero veamos que sale, por cierto mi conciencia decidió tomarse un par de vacaciones asi que hoy no nos acompañara**

**Declaimer: gakuen alice y sus personajes son propiedad de Tachibana Higuchi, yo solo los acomode a mis ideas, además de que si fueran mios el anime seria mas largo y en el capitulo final del manga habría un beso n.n**

**Ah x cierto el que adivine cual es el manga que esta leyendo Mikan y lo ponga en un review primero, puede pedirme lo que quiera y vere si puedo hacerlo, yo le mandare un PM al ganador preguntando que quiere**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-´.-.-..-..-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Chapter 10: esto no puede estar peor

Mikan POV:

Sigo sin poder salir de mi estado de shock, justo cuando todo me estaba yendo bien tenia que venir este zorro y arruinarlo todo, ya se que nuestros encuentros han sido pocos y breves , pero no me ha agradado nada

-feh, al menos deja de mirarme como idiota- dijo irritado, cierto tan metida estaba en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que lo estaba mirando fijamente, lo que me faltaba ahora pensara que estoy loca

-perdona- fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir

-tsk, como sea-dijo cortante para pasar a mi lado y situarse frente a su puerta- yane, v-e-c-i-n-a- dijo resaltando la palabra vecina con una sonrisa burlona mientras entraba a su casa y yo solo me quede mirando su puerta con cara de "wtf"

Después de unos cinco minutos mirando la puerta con esa misma expresión como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, entre a mi departamento y subí a mi habitación y me metí a la bañera para poder relajarme, un rato más tarde tuve que salir y ponerme mi piyama, como no tenia sueño comencé a leer un manga sobre un chico de pelo plateado de la época feudal y una chica de la época actual que deben recolectar los fragmentos de una perla muy poderosa (n/a: manda la parada que no lo adivinen) y voltee la mirada hacia la pared donde se encontraba la puerta del armario y vi una gran ventana con un asiento, vaya que soy distraída, llevo com días aquí y no la había notado, así que me levante de mi cama y me senté en el asiento de la ventana y mire a través de ella, al parecer esta frente a la ventana de la habitación de Natsume, Natsume, con solo pensar en el me hierve la sangre de enojo, es tan molesto, sinceramente no se que le ve sumiré a su "Natsume-sama." Aunque admito que si es muy atractivo y que sus ojos son muy hipnotizantes aunque a la vez son algo fríos y….y…. me estoy saliendo del tema -.-"

Arg, pero que estas pensando Mikan? Apenas y lo conozco, no puedo decir que es atractivo, aunque sea verdad.

-Ahora aparte de molesta eres acosadora?- escuche decir con tono burlón una voz demasiado familiar que me hizo salir de mis pensamientos, al parecer tan ensimismada estaba que no note cuando el entro a su habitación…esperen….dijo…acosadora?

-no soy acosadora bakaaa!- grite volviéndolo a ver y sonrojándome al instante al notar que no andaba camisa

FIN MIKAN POV.

NATUSME POV:

Después de entrar a mi departamento y tomar una ducha, fui al armario y me puse un pantalón de piyama, subí a mi cuarto y mire que la ventana de al lado estaba mi "querida", nótese el sarcasmo, vecina sentada en su ventana mirando fijamente mi cuarto como si fuera lo mas interesante del mundo

-Ahora aparte de molesta eres acosadora?- pregunte burlon mientras me acercaba a mi ventana y vi que puso una cara de confusión que rápidamente paso a ser una de molestia

-no soy acosadora bakaaa!- grito mirándome con enojo, pero inmediatamente se sonrojo y aparto la mirada dejándome confundido, pero luego cai en la cuenta de que andaba sin camisa y al parecer ella lo noto, sonreí divertido ante este hecho

-que pasa acosadora-san?- dije intentando sonar inocente

- ya te dije que no soy acosadora solo estaba pensando, no es mi culpa que tu cuarto este a puro frente de mi ventana- dijo sonrojada, admito que es divertido hacerla enojar aparte de que se ve muy tierna sonrojada, ejem…olviden lo que dije

-de acuerdo no es para que te enojes- dije desinteresadamente encogiéndome de hombros- buenas noches acosadora-chan- dije y cerré las cortinas de mi ventana, pero no pasaron ni cinco segundos antes de que la escuchara gritar

-ya te dije que no soy acosadora ojos rasgados!- jajaja, definitivamente me gusta hacerla enojar.

Fin Natsume POV

Mikan POV:

Por kami es tan desesperante, tranquila Mikan será mejor que te calmes

-1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10…- comencé a contar para intentar calmarme, pero AL DIABLO LA CALMA ,EL ES UN ESTUPIDO IDIOTA QUE ME SACA DE MIS CASILLAS!, ahhhh.. será mejor dormir ya que mañana tengo clases y no quiero volver a atrasarme.

-MIKAAAANNNN!- escuche la voz de Hotaru junto a la de Sumiré

-hmn?- pronuncie mientras habría los ojos y me acostumbraba a la luz, y efectivamente ahí estaban Hotaru y Sumire paradas frente a mi cama, pero….

-como demonios entraron a mi cuarto!?- grite-pregunte mientras me incorporaba y les tiraba una almohada a la cara

-buenos días para ti también.- Ironizo Hotaru rodando los ojos

-contesten- respondí secamente

- ayer dejaste caer tus llaves y yo las recogí- dijo mostrando unas pequeñas llaves con un llavero que decía GA en plateado

-y porque no me las devolviste?- pregunte molesta

- porque ya te habías ido y me dio pereza seguirte y cuando por fin me decidi a venir ayer, vi que estabas discutiendo con tu querido vecino Natsume y como no quise interrumpir su muestra de afecto decidí venir hoy para aprovechar y despertarte- finalizo con una sonrisa en su rostro que no pude descifrar

-espera eres vecino de Natsume-sama?- pregunto sumiré mirándome con sorpresa, abrí la boca para decir algo alguien respondió por mi

- lastimosamente así es- dijo una voz proveniente de mi ventana que del enojo olvide cerrar ayer- ahora dejen de gritar que es muy temprano

- Natsume-sama?- dijo sumiré con sorpresa para rápidamente correr hacia la ventana y mirarlo con corazoncitos en los ojos- buenos días Natsume-sama

-tsk, oye acosadora-san podrías dejar de mirarnos como si tu vida dependiera de ello?- pregunto con burla mirándome y efectivamente yo estaba mirando la escena como si mi vida dependiera de ello, alto…pausa..y rebobinen…. Dijo acosadora-san?

-deja de llamarme así idiota!- grite mientas me paraba de mi cama molesta y me dirigía hacia la ventana

- buenos días para ti también- dijo rodando los ojos, exactamente igual que Hotaru y tal parece que ella lo noto por que se dirigió rápidamente a la ventana

- escucha Hyuuga, me vuelves a copiar y te mato- dijo mientras un aura negra la rodeaba

-tranquila reina del hielo, no sabia que tu habías dicho lo mismo- dijo desinteresadamente

-oh Natsume-sama es tan sexy- dijo Sumire viendo a Natsume detenidamente recibiendo una cara de confusión por parte de todos los presentes

-okeeeyyyy, lo que tu digas sumiré- dijimos Hotaru y yo al mismo tiempo

-fingiré no haber oído eso y si me disculpan me despido- dijo Natsume con una gotita en la cabeza mientras cerraba la ventana y las cortinas de esta

-Bueno Mikan, será mejor que te alistes si no quieres llegar tarde- dijo mirando el reloj y yo la segui

-Pero si nos las 5:15 am y las clases empiezan a las 8:00- me queje

-sí, pero quiero llegar temprano y de paso desayunar algo en la cafetería antes de entrar, así que te mueves porque te mueves- dijo chasqueando los dedos

-ok- dije resignada bajando la cabeza y dirigiéndome al baño- pero no toquen nada y sumiré trata de no acosar a Natsume a través de mi ventana- mencione viendo a la susodicha que estaba mirando fijamente la ventana con unos binoculares que solo Dios sabe de donde saco

-okey- dijo haciendo un puchero y sentándose en mi cama- desde cuando te gustan los mangas?- pregunto tomando el manga que deje en mi mesita de noche ayer

-pues desde que tengo 5 años- dije encogiéndome de hombros y entrando al baño, donde decidí bañarme con un shampoo con olor a arándanos y un jabón de avena (n/a: no se porque pongo los productos que usa para bañarse u.u)

Luego de unos 7 minutos Sali de la ducha y me envolví en una toalla color rojo y Sali del baño y vi a sumiré que todavía seguía intentando ver a través de las cortinas negras de natsume y a hotaru leyendo un libro que había sacado de su mochila

-no te quedes ahí para y muévete- dijo Hotaru mirándome amenazadoramente

-h-hai- respondí nerviosa entrando al baño y poniéndome el uniforme que como sabrán consistía en una falda por arriba de la rodilla con diseños a cuadros en plateado y de color negro, una blusa blanca, una medias blancas largas, unos zapatos negros , un saco color negro y una corbata negra con los mismos diseños en plateado y las iniciales GA en ella. Después de vestirme casi a velocidad de la luz por miedo a Hotaru Salí del armario y fui al tocador, donde me puse un perfume sabor vainilla, un poco de brillo labial rosa y una pizca de rímel y me peine con dos coletas bajas

-ya estoy lista vamos- dije tomando las llaves que hotaru dejo en mi tocador momentos antes para amarrarlas a un collar y ponérmelas alrededor del cuello

.bien vamos- dijo Hotaru arrastrando a Sumire escaleras abajo porque esta no quería salir de mi habitación, reí por lo bajo y las seguí

Después de caminar unos 20 minutos llegamos a la cafetería y cada una pidió su desayuno, hotaru pidió un capuchino y un pastel de fresa, sumiré un tarta de limón y un chocolate, mientras que yo me limite a pedir un vaso de leche y un pastel de chocolate. Posteriormente fuimos directo al aula, donde ya estaban linchou, Ruka, Natsume, Koko y varias personas más, saludamos a los chicos, bueno a alguno ya que a varios todavía no los conozco y a Natsume no lo quise saludar ni el a mi tampoco y después de eso nos sentamos en nuestros lugares, que, para mi8 desgracia, el mío es junto al zorro

-buenos días clase- dijo el profesor Jinno entrando en la clase, durante la clase el profesor jinno estuvo explicando un montón de cosas que yo no entendía, es decir, estamos en clases de matemáticas y ellas y yo somos como el agua y el aceite, simplemente no congeniamos

-disculpe señorita Mikan, podría porfavor venir al frente y responder este problema?- pregunto extendiéndome una tiza y señalando el pizarrón el cual estaba lleno de garabatos que yo no entendía

-eh..bueno…la verdad..yo….no entiendo muy bien- dije avergonzada bajando la cabeza y pude sentir con Natsume me miraba de reojo y sentí que tenia una sonrisa de superioridad

-bueno, hablaremos de eso luego de la clase- dijo desinteresadamente mientras yo deseaba que la tierra me tragara- señor Hyuuga, por favor ase al frente y resuélvalo ud

-claro- dijo poniéndose de pie para ir al pizarrón a resolver el problema

Fin Mikan POV

Natsume POV:

Pase al frente como me indico jinno-sensei y resolvi el problema, la verdad es que estaba demasiado fácil, no se como la baka no lo pudo resolver (n/a: engreído)

-listo- dije dándole la tiza al profesor, para dirigirme a mi asiento

-esta correcto, muchas gracias señor Hyuuga- dijo para luego seguir explicando su aburrida clase de matemáticas, mire de reojo a acosadora-san y vi como todavía seguía sorprendida

- tanto te cuesta algo tan fácil como eso acosadora-san?- pregunte con burla

-si, no todos somo unos genios matematicos- respondió de mal modo.

La clase termino relativamente rápido y jinno-sensei llamo a Mikan y yo ya iba a salir cuando dijo

-señor Hyuuga venga un momento- yo solo asentí y me dirigi hacia ellos

-usted será el nuevo tutor de la señorita Sakura- dijo tranquilamente mientras ella lo miraba con horror y yo no sabia ni que cara poner, aunque pensadolo bien, esto podrá ser divertido.

Fin Natsume POV

Mikan POV_

-señor Hyuuga, usted será el nuevo tutor de la señorita Sakura- dijo jin-jin al momento en que yo lo mire horrorizada y voltee a ver a Natsume quien puso una sonrisa indesifrable

Nooooooo….esto tiene que ser una broma, primero soy su vecina y ahora su alumna? Tierra trágame por favor

Esto no puede estar peor ¿o si?


End file.
